Flexible, resilient straps that provide restorative force to counteract body weight and/or muscle resistance can be used to assist people with muscular resistance training. Coupling such straps to a stationary support structure can also assist (i.e., reduce the amount of effort required) with certain kinds of training, such as push-ups, pull-ups and leg dips. There is a need to improve the coupling between an exercise strap and a support structure and/or person.